Memories
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Suddenly, Leo was on fire. Why did he have to go? When did Leo decide to sacrifice himself? She was grateful but angry. Leo couldn't have know he was going to die. He had to come back. There wasn't another way.
1. Suddenly

Suddenly

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alpha(1)**

 _Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades, Alpha (ice manipulation), Bonded to Leo_

 _Piper McLean: Daughter of Aphrodite, Alpha (charmspeak), Bonded to Jason_

 _Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Alpha (no quirk), Bonded to Annabeth_

 _Frank Zhang: Son of Mars, Beta_ _, dating Hazel_

 _Hazel Levesque: Daughter of Pluto, Bet_ _a, dating Frank_

 _Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Omega (no quirk), Bonded to Percy_

 _Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter, Omega (no quirk), Bonded to Piper_

 _Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus, Omega (fire manipulation), Bonded to Nico_

Leo Valdez was someone Nicole di Angelo respected and Nico's respect didn't come easily. It took a lot to earn Nico's respect. Because Nico had been through Hell and back for a lot of his life, being the child of one of the Big Three. Being a child of Hades wasn't easy when bullies in school thought it meant you could kill them with a look.

So, Nico played into that, played it up. Made sure people left him alone and when they didn't take the hint, he frosted over their hands or flash froze their backpacks to their clothes. Nico was alone for much of his elementary school years.

Until he met others who were like him.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Piper McLean (Alpha) was a child of Aphrodite, meaning she was unnaturally good with fashion and makeup and all, but the best part of her power was her charmspeak.

Charmspeak meant she could use her voice to convince people to do what she wanted.

In the earlier days, when she didn't understand what it was, she was labeled a kleptomaniac and carted off to jail a few times for petty theft.

 _HoO~HoO_

Jason Grace (Omega) was a child of Zeus, which gave him the power of lighting and winds.

When he was younger, Jason would wake up with his room in a mess like a tornado had blown through it and his mood nearly always reflected the day's weather.

 _HoO~HoH_

Percy Jackson (Alpha) was another child of the Big Three, a child of Poseidon and he was just as powerful as Nico.

Percy had the ability to control the water, this also granted him the ability to breath underwater and communicate with marine life.

 _HoO~HoO_

Annabeth Chase (Omega) was a daughter of Athena, incredibly intelligent and great with strategy.

Her intelligence was sometimes a curse as well when she got migraines or encountered the spiders all Athena children were afraid of.

 _HoO~HoO_

Hazel Levesque (Beta) was Nico's younger sister, a child of Hades as well.

She was not gifted with raising the dead, but rather with underground navigation, something like sorcerer, and precious gems.

 _HoO~HoO_

Frank Zhang (Beta) was the son of Ares, with some kind of Poseidon lineage mixed in somewhere.

As he grew and learned how to use his power, Frank often shifted into things like bears and snakes, but his favorite was a bulldog.

 _HoO~HoO_

Will Solace (Beta) was a son of Apollo, gifted with the powers of healing, accuracy, and music.

He'd wondered why he sensed when people where sick, but he knew he could use it to help. He used to heal who he could and make those he couldn't comfortable.

 _HoO~HoO_

Leo Valdez (Omega) was the son of Hephaestus, good with his hands and an excellent with tools.

Leo was also born with the power his father rarely used, the power of fire. Leo had once been cornered by a woman in black when his mother was locked inside the warehouse she worked at. When Leo had gotten scared, his pyromancer abilities acted up and lashed out, sending the whole building up in flames. Killing both his mother _and_ the woman in black. Leo wasn't blamed for it because he was only eight years old at the time, but people talked about how in the world a eight year old could set fire to a building. Leo wasn't ever really the same, but his father was thankfully able to help his work through enough of it to realize it wasn't his fault that his mother had died.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Nico hadn't really thought about finding people like him in school until he found those people and all was right with the word. Not immediately, of course, Piper and Jason were annoying in how they hovered, Percy only ever had eyes for Annabeth and Nico didn't get over his crush on Percy in middle school for a good two years, and Will was _always_ pestering Nico about proper health and all. But other than that they were cool.

Nico was happy. She had friends. She had found her SoulMate. Everything was _great_.

Then another Alpha named Gaea ( _literally_ the mother of all Alphas) came and screwed up _everything_. Suddenly, seven high school kids had to go and fight her in accordance with the words of the prophetic Alpha, Rachel Dare, and guess who those kids where.

Yeah; Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Then they had her in their sights. They could take her out. She'd be _gone_. Suddenly, Leo was up in the air on the back of the dragon he'd built to fly the Seven around the world to help them. Suddenly, Leo was on fire and burning like he technically shouldn't be able to.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing in Nico's skull and agonizing pain in his chest and all he could think was, "He's gone." He screamed.

Will had come rushing over, thinking he was hurt. Nico was, but this wasn't the kind of hurt you fix with stitches and a bandaid. Leo's entire life flashed before his eyes, as death was apt to do to him.

Nico saw Leo's crazy babysitter, _Tia Cadilla_. Nico saw Leo's fight with the woman in black. He saw how screwed up Leo's life became when his mother died. He saw how reluctant he was to use his gifts, even when his pyrokinesis threatened to burn him from the inside out. He saw how hopeless and lonely Leo had felt until middle school when he met Piper and Jason and the rest as he grew. He watched as Leo grew and came out of his hopelessness, watched him spend hours working on courting gifts for Nico. Nico saw everything but, what hurt the most was when he saw Leo climbing higher and higher on Festus the dragon. He watched as Leo burst into flames, cried as she heard Leo whisper out loud, "I'm sorry, Nico. It was the only way." He sobbed as he felt the way Leo cried as he was killed.

Suddenly, Hazel was there and whispering about Leo being okay and coming back to them. That he'd been given a serum created by another of Apollo's kids that would save Leo and bring him back to them. Suddenly, all Nico could hear was Leo's voice in his head telling him not to worry, he'd be back soon. Suddenly, all Nico could smell was Leo's wonderful scent of campfires, s'mores, and woodwork. Suddenly, all that matter was staying strong until Leo came back.

Suddenly, all Nico wanted was to do was sleep. Suddenly, Nico knew he was in his cabin. Suddenly, Nico woke up and settled under his arm was a scrawny, brown-eyed Latino boy. Suddenly, everything was okay and Nico went back to sleep holding his Mate closer.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Suddenly, Nico woke up and was confused for a solid two minutes before she remembered. Leo had been dead for two weeks and Nico wanted him back more than anything else in the world. Leo had been dead for _two weeks_. Nico's eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly, Nico was left alone. Suddenly, nothing made sense. Suddenly, all that Nico knew was loneliness and pain.

Nico closed his eyes, head falling to rest in his pale hands, and cried.

 _Took us all by surprise, no, we never saw it coming.  
Always where, always will be our hero.  
With no warning signs, one day, they came and  
They took you away.  
~Earlyrise "Memories"_

(1) So, Alpha is a television series that ran on Syfy. I'd suggest watching clips of it. In all reality, I'm just taking the good parts out of the show and combining them with Greek mythology. There's no Red Flag and people are more understanding than they are irl.


	2. Fix You

Fix You

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Reyna_ _Ramirez-Arellano: Beta_

Piper had been trying to fix things since she was old enough to know that she was different for not having a Mommy. She'd tried to fix her father, making him less broken, less hurt. She'd sent letters out to sea, where her Dad said her Mom had left to. ( _"Gone to the military to help, Pipes. Isn't that wonderful?" he'd asked through his tears one night._ )

When that hadn't worked, she'd tried to fix her relationship with him. She couldn't fix that either. Her father had only grown more distant when she was suddenly able to take any one person and sway them to her will with only a word the summer of seventh grade. And nothing in the world could fix it when she was on the bus to a new boarding school with a fleece snowboarding jacket, three bags packed full of clothes and other things required for her, and tears running down the bruise she'd gotten from her fight with her father's _shitty_ secretary.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Piper had immediately been drawn to Jason, so strong and amazing and kind. She'd defended him in the seventh grade when Reyna had picked on him until he'd had enough and was willing to fight for himself. Then they met _Leo_. Leo was kind and smart and witty and funny and _bright_! She couldn't have been happier when she found out her two best friends were just like her. Leo's powers were mechanical genius and fire. Fitting given how bright and warm and bubbly and friendly he was.

Jason's powers kind of played off Leo's, which was also fitting given how close they were as friends. Jason held electricity in his fingertips and the wind in his palms. Both where beautiful.

Piper was so happy to find more like her, but in her excitement, she'd forgotten that Leo knew what it felt like to be left behind. He had learned too early what abandonment was and Piper would never forgive herself for hurting him so much when she made friends with Annabeth, Hazel, and Rachel. Sometimes she wondered in high school would've been different if Leo had still been a close friend to her.

In many ways, she was thankful that he'd found Nico. She wasn't quite sure what would've happened otherwise.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Why did he have to go? It was the question Piper had asked herself for moths after Leo's death. Since Freshman year, Piper and six others had been fighting against the mother of all Alphas, Gaea. Piper wasn't quite sure why it had to be her and the others, why did it have to be them? Why couldn't it have been the adults, their parents maybe? Because Piper knew for damn sure that Aphrodite was far more powerful and better equipped to deal with Gaea than scrawny klepto Piper McLean.

But, Piper couldn't fix it when Rachel spouted seven names from her lips. Piper couldn't fix it when her father finally found out about Piper's inherited abilities. Piper could fix it when Jason was almost frozen to death by the jealous Khione. Piper could fix it when Leo and Jason where nearly skewered on each other's weapons while Medea whispered control words into their ears. Piper could fix it when Jason, Leo, and Percy were under the control of the spirits and couldn't fight back.

Piper couldn't fix it when Percy and Annabeth were trapped by Tartarus. Piper couldn't fix it when Hazel was blessed by Hecate and didn't know how to control her new-found magical abilities. Piper couldn't fix it when Leo was thrown off the boat and landed on some girl's island; not able to leave for weeks before Calypso finally fell hopelessly in love with Leo. Piper couldn't fix it when Nico and Leo had a fight two nights before Nico was to leave. Piper couldn't fix Reyna's broken heart or broken home.

Piper couldn't fix it when Leo was riding higher and higher into the sky with Gaea in Festus's claws. Piper couldn't fix it when Leo's entire body went up in flames that couldn't hurt him. Piper couldn't fix it when Leo died and Nico screamed and the entire army of Gaea went down and turned into a skeleton that collapsed under their own weight. Piper could only hope Leo stuck to the two promises that she knew her little brother had made. Piper couldn't fix heartbreak, but she could reassure Nico of Leo's promise to come back to him. Piper couldn't help Nico come back from grief, but she could promise to be there until Leo came back.

She couldn't fix it, but she could be there until it got better.

That would have to be enough.

 _Lights will guide you home  
_ _And ignite your bones  
_ _And I will try to fix you  
~Coldplay "Fix You"_


End file.
